My Harry Potter Story
by Unique Kitty
Summary: This is the Trio's 7th year and YouKnowWho is on the loose. This is my first fanfic! The 6th book never happened. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Jasmine Fudge because I created her.

Warnings: The sixth book never happened

Summery: Well its the trio's 7th year and You-Kow-Who is on the loose. There are a series of dances this year and a little bit of romance.

**Chapter One**

One morning, on a gloomy Privet Drive, a young boy of seventeen rose from his small bed in his aunt and uncle's house. His emerald green eyes shown brightly through his unruly black hair, but he had wide-awake for hours knowing that his birthday was today. He stood about 5'9. He had known his friends were coming and that he had to be up. His name was Harry Potter. He knew his aunt and uncle were still asleep so he had made them breakfast and had grabbed his trunks. He also grabbed Hedwig, his faithful owl, and walked out side knowing this was his last year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had met new people this year and they were all pretty cool. Jasmine Fudge was he's crush since she had joined last year. She had the most beautiful brown eyes. Her long brown hair went down to her mid-back making her look so sweet. She was in Slytherin, but she would also hang out with the Gryffindor's on occasion. Since he had kissed Ginny last year, Jasmine went out with Draco Malfoy, his archenemy, so that he couldn't go out with her. Harry knew that this year was different. He had gotten a letter from Hermione and Ron that they were coming for him. Ron was his best friend since they had met on the train first year. Ron had grown since then standing about 6'0. His red hair stayed the same since fourth year. He was also into Quidditch now; Ron was playing keeper on the Gryffindor team. Harry's other best friend, Hermione, was the smartest in the group. Her boyfriend, Victor Krum, who played on the Bulgarian Quidditch team, had joined Hogwarts to stay with Hermione this year. Hermione had joined Dumbledore's Army as well as Ron, Harry, and a few others. As the wind blew through Harry's hair the Ford Angelina drove up. Hermione jumped out first and gave Harry a giant hug. "How have you been Harry?" said Hermione with a smile. "I'm fine, they kept me locked in my room all summer and I just had to get out," Harry said. They all got in and Harry noticed that Fred and George were in the car driving. "What are you two doing here?" Harry said. The two looked at each other as Fred said, "We graduated and we wanted to drive you to the Quidditch World Cup this year," said Fred. Harry smiled as they drove off knowing that the Dursley's would wake up soon to find out that Harry was not there. Ron asked Harry, "So, you ready for another year of Quidditch?" Harry nodded as they got to the portkey where Mr. Weasley was waiting for them. "Ah, Harry it's so good to see you," Mr. Weasley said. Harry nodded as they all grabbed to old boot. Harry noticed Ginny and smiled at her. She smiled back as they were whisked away to the Quidditch World Cup. Harry dusted himself off and helped Ginny up. As they walked to the Quidditch World Cup they noticed Jasmine and another girl with her smiling and laughing. Jasmine was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. The girl with her was about their age and she had light brown hair with caramel highlights in her hair. Her hazel brown eyes had a hint of green in them. She was wearing a t-shirt and a jean skirt. They both had heels on to make them look taller. Harry and the group walked up to them and smiled. Jasmine noticed Harry and said, "Ello Harry, how are you?". Harry just smiled and said, "I'm good" Jasmine smiled and said, "Oh, this is my cousin Irena" Irena smiled and waved. "She will be joining from Beauxbaton's too as a seventh year as well." Ron smiled and stuck out his hand, "My-My name is Ron, Ron Weasley" she smiled and shook his hand. "Well, we have to go meet up with Draco now. See you at school" she smiled as she walked off. A few minutes later Draco Malfoy walked up to the two and kissed Jasmine on the cheek. She smiled as the two walked away and Irena walked back to Harry and the group. Harry had noticed Draco had changed in a year. His blonde locks went down to mid-ear. He also was wearing a black buttoned up shirt, black slacks, and fancy shoes. As Jasmine and Draco walked hand in hand Hermione tugged on Harry's shirt and dragged him to the Weasley tent. Irena was talking with Ron as Hermione was talking to Harry. "Those two look so cute" she smiled. "Yeah, I hope she gets sorted into Gryffindor so that Ron won't get hurt" he looked at Hermione. She nodded and Mr. Weasley said, "Come on everyone, its going to start soon" they all left and walked into the stadium when they all noticed Draco and Jasmine walking around. Draco noticed Harry and said, "Potter, what are you doing here? ". Harry turned to him and said, "Malfoy, I was invited to come." Harry gave Draco and Jasmine a dirty look as they walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Irena and Jasmine Fudge.

Author's Note: Please Review and if you have any ideas to add just tell me!

Chapter Two

The game was the Bulgarian's versus the Irish. As the game was going Harry was wondering what Jasmine was doing. The Bulgarian's won and Harry walked back to the tent with the rest of them as Irena walked back to Jasmine and Draco. Jasmine waved to them as she left with Draco. After staying with the Weasley's for a few days, it was time for them to go to Hogwarts of there last year. As Harry boarded the train he noticed Jasmine, Irena, and Draco getting on the train together. Hermione asked Harry, "You sure you are okay?" Harry just nodded and said, "I'm fine." As they found an empty compartment they all got in and sat down. Irena walked into their compartment and said, "Ello Ron, Ello Harry, Hermione" they nodded and she took a seat next to Ron. He blushed and scooted over for her to sit next to him. Jasmine opened the door and smiled at Irena. "Don't be to much trouble okay" Irena nodded and Jasmine left. Everyone fell silent as the train slowly pulled away. Irena was whispering something to Ron that made him blush. Slowly the train stopped as they pulled up to Hogwarts. Everyone grabbed their trunks as they got off. As Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Irena got into the carriages, they could all hear Hagrid say, "First Years come with me." Harry remembered his first year here the Sorcerer's Stone and You-Know-Who. Soon the carriages were off for Hogwarts. As Hermione, Ron and Harry walked into the Great Hall, they heard a voice behind them. "Why so tense Potter?" It was Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. He grinned and went to the Slytherin table to sit down. Hermione noticed that Dumbledore was waiting on them, so they quickly sat down. "Welcome Students to another wonderful year at Hogwarts," soon after there was a round of applause. As he quickly raised his hands, everyone quickly became silent. "This year as promised will be another Yule Ball. Also I would like to welcome back Miss Jasmine and Miss Irena Fudge." Everyone turned to the Great Hall entrance to see them both standing there. Both of them took their seats at their house tables and Dumbledore continued, "This year is going to be a little different, we are going to have a day called 'Rose Day'. It's a day especially for the girls to get roses from secret admirers and friends. There will also be a Valentines Day dance too. At these dances you may were whatever style of dress you like. All students must attend these dances with a date. Without one, you won't be able to attend. All students must stay out of the Forbidden Forest unless they want a certain death. Also stay out of the third floor corridor, because it's forbidden. This year were rejoined by our lovely staff. Also to all, have a wonderful year!" Soon after all the tables filled with lots of food. Ron noticed the pile of drumsticks in front of him and smiled, "Can you believe it 'Arry, were seventh years." Harry just smiled and turned to look for Jasmine. He spotted her smiling and laughing with Pansy, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise. She soon spotted Harry and waved at him. Harry nodded and turned back to Ron and Hermione. "Harry, are you okay?" said Ginny smiling. Harry nodded and sipped some pumpkin juice. "So Harry, this year are you going to go to Hogsmead with us?" said Ginny smiling. "I don't know, I might though", he said to Ginny quietly. On the other side of the Great Hall was Miss Jasmine Fudge. She was a cunning Slytherin at the most but she was brave as a lion. Jasmine lightly kissed Draco on the cheek and continued eating her meal. "So, you going to get a cool dress for the dance Jasmine", said Pansy in a sly voice. Pansy was jealous of Jasmine at first when she took her Draike-Poo away from her but since then she was okay with it. Jasmine just smiled and said, "Yes, and I want you to help me with it Pansy. You're going to help me pick it out." Pansy smiled and then squealed. "Can I help you with your hair and make-up too?", Jasmine smiled and then nodded. Draco just rolled his eyes at the boys and smiled. "Anything for you Jasmine, I'll pay for it how's that", said Draco. Jasmine hugged Draco just as Dumbledore was just about to speak. "I would like to announce our heads this year", everyone got quiet. "The Head Girl is going to be Miss Hermione Granger, and Head Boy is going to be Mr. Blaise Zambini", everyone was smiling. 'Wow…this year is going to be good' "May both Heads please come see me after everyone leaves", he said as he sat down. Jasmine smiled and got up from the table and started to walk towards the Slytherin Common Room. In private, under Mr. Fudge's order, Irena was sorted into Gryffindor. She was so happy she would be joining Ron, Hermione, and Harry. As soon as she was sorted, she quickly ran towards the Gryffindor Common Room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

As she was walking down the dark gloomy corridors, she heard footsteps. She quietly whispered, "Is anyone there?" No one answered, so she kept walking and finally made it to the Gryffindor Common Room. She quietly stepped in and took a seat at the couch. Out of nowhere Ron sat down on the couch and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're in Gryffindor. Harry and Hermione are down at the Library and will be back later", he said as she smiled. "Well, I'm going to go get ready for bed, I'll see you later Ron", said Irena as she walked up to the girls dormitories. Ron sat there and watched her walk up the stairs. After a while he went into the boys dormitories and changed into his pj's. He wore a red t-shirt and red-checkered pants. He walked out of the boy's dormitories and sat on the couch tried to write his 2-page parchment on certain spells. Finally, he gave up and started to watch the fire burning the wood logs in the fireplace. A few minutes later Jasmine walked into the Gryffindor Common Room. She sat next to him and said in a calm voice, "Hey Ron, how are you?" He turned to her and said, "I'm okay, I have a crush on this girl and I don't know what to do." Jasmine smiled and said, "Do I know this girl?" Ron shook his head and said, "No…you don't know her. I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight." She smiled and said in her head, 'I knew it, Ron loves Irena'. She smiled and walked out of the common room. As she walked down the corridor she noticed Draco Malfoy in the shadows. "Hey Draco-Love, missed you", said Jasmine in a sweet and girly voice. Draco turned and smiled at her, "Hey Baby, how are you?" She smiled and kissed his pale cheek lightly. She continued walking with him for a while and smiled as they walked holding hands. As they entered the Slytherin Common Room, Professor Snape was in the room talking to Pansy. Snape said in a stern voice, "Where have you to been? Gallivanting around Hogwarts." Draco flashed his evil smirk and said, "No, I just met with her in front of the Gryffindor Common Room and we walked here. Nothing more, well not yet" She smiled and walked towards the girls dormitories. Finally, after walking towards the boy's dormitories Draco turned to an awestruck Professor Snape. As soon as he walked into the boy's dormitory, he met a grinning Blaise Zambini. Draco said, "What's with you Blaise?" Blaise stepped aside and whispered to him, "Oh nothing just kissing Pansy Parkinson" Draco was in shock but not surprised they would do that. He quietly walked in the boy's dormitories and went to his bed. He quickly jumped on and started to write Jasmine a note saying she could come but quietly. He grabbed his cloak and slipped out quietly. As he walked up to the door to the girl's dormitories, he slipped the note under the door. As he walked back to the boy's dormitories, he heard the door to the girl's dormitories open. He turned to see Jasmine coming out to come to his room. She slowly walked up to him and kissed him. As they walked into the boy's dormitories Blaise tackled Jasmine to the ground and smiled. She quickly got up, brushed herself off and hugged Blaise. She jumped onto Draco's bed and smiled. He grinned and sat next to her. Blaise smiled and left them alone for a while. As he went into the Common Room he saw Pansy sitting on the couch. She smiled and laid down on the couch. As Blaise left, he grabbed his wand and cloak. He slowly walked down to the Great Hall to relax on one of the table. As he entered, Professor Snape was sitting in the Headmaster's Chair. Blaise slowly walked up to Professor Snape and asked, "Professor, what's the matter?" He looked at him and said, "Nothing, just thinking. You should be in bed." Blaise nodded and walked off. As he went upstairs he noticed Jasmine finally leaving the boy's dormitories. She smiled as she left. As she walked to the girl's dormitories, Draco was at the doorpost watching her walk back. He grinned and went back inside. Blaise finally went inside and asked, "Was she here the entire time I was gone?" Draco nodded and slowly went to sleep. Blaise smiled and quietly went to bed.


End file.
